Words and Actions
by Kathryn Sparrow
Summary: Set after Dead Mans Chest, ElizabethJack, maybe a little WillElizabeth, but mostly JE, Elizabeth has to make a decision between Jack and Will, and deal with the consequences of her decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning_**: Dead Mans Chest spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie, don't continue. This story is rated for later chapters, so don't get involved if you don't like sex, consensual, or non, or if you do like sex, but you're under age, then stop reading. Thanks! More to the note at the bottom.

Consequences (working title)

"Will, talk to me." Elizabeth Swan hurried to catch up to Will Turner.

"I have nothing to say to you, Elizabeth." He didn't turn around, or stop.

"Well, then at least listen to what I have to say." Elizabeth grabbed his arm as she finally caught up to him, pulling him to a stop.

"Why should I?" He tried to pull away, but she held fast to his arm.

"For the last six months you have successfully avoided me, and I let it slide. But I'm done with the games now, Will. What I did was wrong, but I can't lie to you and tell you that I don't have feelings for Jack. Now that he's back, I want to fix things with you."

"So you can run off with him?" Will turned away from her, hoping she didn't see the pain in his eyes.

"Will... How could you say that? I couldn't ever hurt you like that." She tried to catch his eye.

"Then what are you trying to get across with this conversation?"

"That I love you, and I always will. But I can't stand back and not act on my feelings for Jack."

"What are you going to do Elizabeth?"

"I am going to ask you for more time. More time to make my final decision. I don't want to hurt anyone, yet I know that is inevitable. I just want to make the right decision for all of us." She searched his eyes for some kind of reaction.

"I love you Elizabeth, but I don't want you to make a decision that you would regret. I love you enough to want you to be happy, even if that means you can't be with me. Think about it hard Elizabeth, and make the right decision." He looked her in the eye, and held her gaze for a moment. He slowly turned and walked away, disappearing into the dark corridor of the _Black Pearl_.

Elizabeth sighed, and buried her face in her hands. "Why does love have to be so complicated?" she asked herself outloud.

"Because, luv, if it wasn't complicated, it wouldn't be half as fun."

Elizabeth smiled slightly as strong arms encircled her waist from behind, and she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Did you hear that entire conversation?"

"Of course I did, luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Now where were we?"

Authors Note: This story can stand alone, or I could have MANY more chapters, all depends on reviews! PS: This is my first Pirates fanfiction. But not my first fanfiction. So be semi gentle, but I like constructive criticism. PS: Beta readers? A beta reader would be nice! Lol. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh! I'm so excited! 6 reviews already and I'm on alerts and favorite story lists and author lists! Yay! I didn't think I would be this successful with my first go! Haha yay! I know it's short, but I had to make my readers happy!

Chapter 2:

Elizabeth turned around in his arms and pressed her hands against his chest.

"That's a sad attempt to push me away, luv." He smiled in his drunken sort of way.

"Jack, we can't do this..." She pushed slightly harder, but not enough for him to actually move.

"You said to the Eunuch that you needed time to make a decision, and I want to help you with that decision." He leaned in closer, as if to kiss her, but didn't make it quite to her lips.

"Jack... please..." She knew she should move away, but couldn't tear herself out of the trance he had put her in.

"Please what?" He leaned in closer and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. "If you

don't want me right now," he pulled abruptly away. "Then I'll leave you alone."

He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her standing alone in the corridor.

"Wait... Jack!" Elizabeth called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" He turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Because... I didn't... I don't know..." She turned away from his penetrating gaze.

"You need to make the decision on your own, luv, I don't want to get in your way."

"Jack, I need to know if you truly care about me. I don't want to be just another girl to you. I know will loves me unconditionally, but I'm not so sure about you. What am I to you?"

"A good question luv, but you should know the answer." He took a step in closer to her.

"I don't know though." She swallowed audibly as he took another step into her.

"'Lizabeth, you are different than any woman I have ever met. If you don't know how I feel about you by now..." He took her chin in his hand and leaned in closer, his lips almost grazing hers. "Then you need to figure it out."

"Jack, show me... Please?" He pressed his lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms around neck, pulling his mouth harder against his. He pulled away slightly, and she sighed audibly. "I have been waiting for you to do that for six months, Jack."

"Wait no longer 'Lizabeth." He kissed her again, harder this time, and began to lead her towards his private captains quarters.

AN: I didn't really like this chapter, but I was so excited to have so many reviews and hits, but I had a lot more hits than I had reviews... REVIEW PEOPLE! Ps: any ideas on where I should go from here? I have a good idea, but I want to make my readers happy also! Review, and I'll post soon! Also, anyone want to be a beta reader? Any ideas for a real title?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Reviews were sort of lacking for the last chapter, but the TWO (JUST TWO!) reviews that I got were good. But, as a result, seeing that the readers seem to be less interested in this story than I am, I have decided to cut it short. (Sex is in this chapter)

Elizabeth woke up the next morning, and looked down at the dark arm that was thrown across her naked stomach. She smiled at the memory from the night before. She had spent the night with the man she knew she cared about more than any other person in the world, yet she still had a nagging feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

She gingerly lifted his arm and placed it back on the black silk sheets of his bed, and pulled a sheet up around herself as she stood up.

"Bloody hell, where are my clothes?" Elizabeth cursed as quietly as she could, searching around the pitch black room for her clothing.

"Your shift is under my pants, and your dress is at the door."

She looked up and saw that he hadn't moved, not even opened his eyes. "Thank you, Jack."

"Your welcome, luv. But what's the rush? Come and lay down with 'Ol Jack." He reached out and pulled her back towards the bed. She sat down on the bed, and resisted against him pulling her down.

"Jack, I need to go..."

"You mean you need to go back to Will." Jack let go of her and laid back down, rolling so his back was facing her.

"Jack... she ran his hand along the length of his arm, and squealed in surprise when he was suddenly on top of her, kissing her lips hard. He ran his hand along the side of her body, and down between her legs. "Jack, stop..." She tore her lips away from his and arched her back.

"Why luv? You know you want it..." He kissed her neck, and nipped at the tender flesh.

She moaned and tried to push his hand away, but as his fingers slipped inside her, she lost all sense of reason. "Jack... "

"Yes luv?"

"Before you... continue... please... listen... to me." She successfully pushed his hand away, and sat up. "I want to tell you that I know you care about me, and I want to know, if I choose you, can I stay with you?" She bit her lip, and stared deep into his eyes.

"You mean, stay on the _Black Pearl_, forever?"

"Yes, forever. If I choose you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She tried to catch his gaze as he looked away from her.

"I'm not a marrying man, Elizabeth." He sat up and ran his hand across his brow.

"I know, and I don't want to marry either, I just want to know that you will never leave me. I-I love you Jack..."

He looked at her, staring deep into her eyes. He reached up and touched her cheek gingerly. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He laid down on top of her once again, covering her body with the length of his. He kissed down her neck, and traced his hands along her sides. His hands disappeared between her legs again, and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his fingers inside her.

His tongue lapped along her neck, and traced along her collar bone. She moaned into his mouth as his lips closed around her nipple. She moaned as his tongue swirled around it, making it harder.

Jack moved between her legs and kissed her again as he positioned himself at her core. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Jack." She cried out as he thrust into her.

Will pressed his ear against the door that led to Jack's private captain's quarters. He heard Jack and Elizabeth's moans and cries, and knew that Elizabeth's decision had been made. For some reason he wasn't surprised. He knew all along that Elizabeth couldn't stand to be tied down. From the beginning she had wanted to be free, and the past six months had proved that to him. He saw the look on her face when she stood at the helm, when she stared out at the bow of the boat crashing through the ocean.

William Turner loved Elizabeth Swann enough to give her up, if it meant she would be happy. He knew it should hurt him to know that she was bedding his best friend at that particular moment, and it did, it broke his heart. He was able to walk away though, knowing that she was happy.

Will ran his fingers along the door, and turned around. He walked back into the quarters he shared with Elizabeth, and laid down on the bed, wondering if she would be back to talk to him later that day.

AN: Originally this chapter was twice as long, but I was upset with the lack of reviews that I got for the last chapter, so I decided to split it in half. So in order to get the end of the story, review. I'm not kidding, I have to get a sufficient amount of reviews in order to put up the final chapter, which is written. So REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Warning! There is non consensual stuff in this chapter, so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's not too strong, but it might offend you. Have fun!

"Will?" Elizabeth called out quietly as she entered their private quarters.

"I didn't know if you would come back to me." He said quietly from where he was laying on the bed.

"I need to talk to you." She made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, facing him.

"How was Jack?" He opened his eyes and looked at her with a cold penetrating glare.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. The whole ship heard you two." Will had promised himself he wouldn't lose his temper, but now that he was actually talking to her, he couldn't help it. He sat up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

Elizabeth gasped, "Will, what are you doing?"

"Elizabeth, it's time to make your decision. Me, or Jack?" He spat his name out.

"Will, let go of me." She tried to get him to let go of her wrist, where she knew he was leaving bruises. "I'll tell you, if you let go." She growled.

He abruptly let go and she stood up, stumbling away from him.

"I don't want to be tied down, Will. I love you, but I love Jack. I hope you can understand that and respect my decision." She eyed him nervously as she backed away.

"Okay, Elizabeth." Will stood up and started to advance upon her. "You can have him. You can be a pirate's whore for as long as you wish. Just tell me one thing." He had her backed up against the wall. "Was he your first?"

"Will... Please," she turned her face away, but still could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Was he whore?" he looked into her eyes with a cold, angry glare.

"Yes Will, he was. Now please... let me go." She felt a lone tear run down her cheek as he slammed her against the wall. His lips pressed down upon hers, leaving bruises on her lips and chin.

"Will! Stop!" She managed to break away and tried to push him away.

"No, whore, if he can have you, I can have you." He pressed his lips down upon hers again, and forced entry into her mouth with his tongue. One hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head and the other trailed down the side of her body, and under her skirts. He forced her legs apart with his knees.

"Will! Stop! Help!" Elizabeth yelled and cried as she put his hand between her legs and forced his fingers into her. She felt like he was ripping her apart.

All of a sudden Will was off of her and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Jack throwing Will across the room, and landing on top of him. She closed her eyes and heard the sound of Jack's fist connecting with Will's face, over and over.

"Jack... Stop, Jack, I think that's enough." She got up and watched as Jack got up and wiped his bloody hand on his pants.

"You will be getting off my ship at next port, and you will never, ever touch my woman again." Jack looked down at Will, his nose, lips, and eyebrow bleeding, and walked over to Elizabeth. He lead her to the door, opened it and called for Gibbs.

A few moments later, Gibbs appeared. "Yes Captain?"

"Take Mr. Turner down to the brigg, don't bother to clean him up. He'll be leaving the ship as soon as we make port in Tortuga."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs and another crewman went and picked up an unconscious Will, and drug him in the direction of the brigg.

"Elizabeth, luv, are you all right?" Jack gathered Elizabeth in his arms, and buried his head in her loose hair.

"Jack, thank you... I was so scared, I didn't know what to do," She cried into his shoulder, her tears soaking his bare chest. "Thank you so much, Jack, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me... Thank you..."

"Elizabeth," He pulled away and looked her in straight in her eyes. "I will do anything for you, no matter what. You are amazing. I will never let you out of my sight, ever again. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

AN: Well, I kind of left this story so that I could add chapters if I wanted to, or it could just be done. It depends on how I feel, and how much time I have coming up with school and stuff. So, review and give me motivation, lol. Thank you for all of the reviews that I got for last chapter!


End file.
